night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Start Guide
You want powers. You want them now. Here are some tips to get them quick. If your goal is to unlock all the scenes try this Photo Guide. What You Need Powers cost money and require levels or resistance. Getting resistance requires initiative influence. Grinding Grades Studying at home is energy intensive but often your best choice when not at school at the beginning of your game. Your Grades drop by 6 points a week, but if you have fewer than 6 study points, studying at home is twice as effective and grants you two study points instead of the usual one per study action. If you took the Stephanie perk, train with her on the weekend to improve your concentration which will up your critical chances in classes at school. If you get a critical success in a class, then in addition to talent points you will also receive one study point. Getting your grades up by the last Friday morning of the month will prompt a cut-scene where you get school influence. Keeping your Grades up will give you school influence each month. The only way to get your grades up to 100 by the end of September is to hire a tutor in the school at least a few times in addition to studying at home when you can. Remember that, even if you study, your grades only update in your profile every Friday morning. Once your grades hit 100, you can maintain them with just 3 study actions in your bedroom over Saturday and Sunday. If you're just starting out and having trouble getting your grades up quickly, you can also try this New Hero Blues for a more direct step-by-step approach to getting your Grades to 100 points by the end of September. Money Before you unlock jobs via the Logistics Division, you can chat up your family and drain them of money every week. The sister perk doubles the available money. At school, immediately start in on Sandra since she starts at 40 favor. Chat up other girls as available, get phone numbers at 60 favor, and don't neglect phone interactions. With 6 charm, 90 favor with a girl, and catching her before class, you can skip class with her and take all her money for about 35 favor. Otherwise, for 2 charm and about 15 favor you can get $20. The small favor route is stronger because the significantly lower charm cost lets you also tap the girls for influence. Once you get your grades up enough to get some logistics (or global) influence, however, the easiest and fastest way to make money is through jobs unlocked at the Logistics Division. You can only get there during school hours and you either need to fly there or get somebody to drive you. The first job you can unlock is the Janitor job in the school. Doing any job at the school currently costs 40 energy, but as long as you succeed you will make at least $50 per time slot you work. Successfully working may also give you global influence, school influence, and other benefits. To increase the money you make from working, you can use either logistics influence or global influence to increase your pay at a particular job up to three times. You can also unlock level 2 jobs, provided you have the skills to do so, which have a slightly lower chance of success but a higher payout overall. Influence Skip school on the first Monday and go to Globex twice and max out your Enhanced Senses. This will raise your style to 3, which is important to gaining influence. When you have 60 favor with a character, you can ask them to gossip about you and gain style x 2 global influence. 6 at a time might seem insignificant, but you will often run out of useful thing to do with your charm, and getting 5 girls a day to do it is 30 influence. You can meet with Ms. Larson to convert your influence into other types. Resistance can only be bought with initiative influence so you'll need to convert your school influence into that here. Global influence can also be converted, but only do that if you need specific other influence because in most cases spending global influence is at a better rate than converting it. To maximize influence, consider the Flight power. At each level, it will give you an extra style point, which increases influence gain tremendously. Powering Up Once you have your first level of resistance, it's time to get a power. Flight The game refers to this as a 'utility' power, and boy does it do that. Every level of flight gives you an extra point of style, increasing the rate at which you gain influence. This power makes it much easier to do public ops, since you can reach a public ops location anywhere on the map at the cost of some energy. At the highest level, Flight also gives you the 'energy efficiency' ability which means that any normal activity like showering, watching TV, or resting gives you extra energy. With a cost on par with Enhanced Senses, this power is an excellent early choice unless you simply want to sex as many ladies as possible as quickly as possible. SymPathic Link This power will help you boost the favor of more girls, give you extra charm, and is cheaper than Mind Control. Mind Control This power lets you cut out the favor grind and just compel the girls to give you their money for 1 charm. This is also the only way to get money out of Ms. Larson. High level mind control can make them into workers and double the money they have each week. Tangentials Side business that can be pursued parallel to your main objectives. Be aware that these options exist but keep focused on your goal. Phone If you have extra charm but no characters are available, especially at night, consider using your phone to increase your favor, love, or lust with any character whose phone number you have unlocked. Getting a character's phone number requires 60 favor with each character whose phone number you want to unlock, but can make it much easier and faster to improve your relationship even if you don't see them at home or at school. Jobs If you have sufficient influence (logistics or global) you can go to the Logistics Division and unlock jobs. It can take a while before the jobs make up for their opportunity cost. Better jobs also have trait and talent requirements. Trait Improvement If you have the spare global influence, raising your natural traits can be huge. Since Resistance can only be gained with Initiative influence it is highly recommended that you don't spend it on anything else. Physical Having at least a 2 allows you to walk once a day with no lingering effects. If you make your Maggie a nympho, you're on your own. Physical increases the rate you regenerate health per day, and helps in the game's combat system. Social This is where it's at. 3 social gets you 6 charm base and a 3 point swing on the basic interactions. 4 social is even more so. I shudder to think what one could do with a 5. Mental This trait is mostly useful for talent improvement, but also boosts Mind Control. 2 is pretty much an operational minimum. 4 or more would make the xp boost from criticals amazing. Category:Guide